Heather
Heather is a contestant in Total Drama: All Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Overview Heroes Vs. Villains Heather is introduced along with the returning contestants, and is shocked when Chris pranks them with a feral Ezekiel. While on the beach, Lindsay asks Heather if she misses her "honey bunny", to which Heather realizes that she means Alejandro, and shoves her to the ground in annoyance. She is put into the Villainous Vultures team along with Scott, Alejandro, Gwen, Duncan, Lightning and Jo. She is annoyed when Alejandro, still encased in the Drama Machine, gets too close to her, and begins to grow suspicious. As the contestants make their way to the cliff diving challenge, Heather begins to bicker with Jo, showing the beginnings of a rivalry between the two. During the challenge, Heather preforms well, however she is unable to locate the right key for her team. After the "Robot" is revealed to be alejandro, Heather is visibly shocked. However, Alejandro manages to find the correct key and unlock the hotel, winning the challenge for the Vultures. Evil Dread Heather is seen enjoying the luxuries of the hotel, won from the previous challenge, but is wary of the extent of Alejandro's actual leg injuries, and calls him out as a show off when he begins to walk on his hands. During the challenge, Heather grows annoyed with Lightning's arrogance along with the rest of her team, an ]]d ends up hitting him in the head with his own shovel after he refuses to give her one, wanting it for himself. Heather and Jo begin argueing on how they should split their team around the beach to look for statue pieces, with both of them wanting the leadership role. After Heather finds a statue piece, she purposely drops it on Jo's foot, causing Jo to push her into the crab pit. After Heather sees a crab pinch Alejandro in the foot without a reaction of pain from him, she begins to believe the seriousness of Alejandro's leg injury and admits that she feels guilty in the confessional. Because of Lightning's failure to count all the statue pieces, the Vultures lose the challenge, and Lightning is sent home. Saving Private Leechball Heather accuses Jo of the Vulture's loss in the previous challenge, complaing about the living conditions of the cabins. On the way to the challenge, Heather, Jo and Alejandro contend for Gwen's loyalty, knowing that Duncan would follow wherever Gwen would go. At the start of the challenge, Heather again accuses Jo for Lightning's elimination, thinking he would be useful in the challenge for them to catch up to the Hamsters and praises Gwen on her coldness towards Courtney, thinking Gwen was doing it purposely. However, the Vultures manage to reach the large crate before the Hamsters and get the larger leech weapons, which are basically paintball guns. Heather supports Gwen in her proposition to work as a team after everyone begins fighting over the cannon, along with Jo and Alejandro once again. Eventually, the Vultures lose once again after Jo is beaten by Zoey and Courtney, sending them to elimination for the second time, where Jo is voted out, and Courtney switches over to her team. Food Fright During the challenge, Heather is elected by Alejandro to be the team leader for the Villainous Vultures, so she makes Alejandro go first, and catches herself cheering for him. She is disgusted by Scott's crush on Courtney, after he begins to fall for her. She then makes Scott go, although his stomach is bloated from the grule he ate. She then gets into a fight with Courtney over who should go next, arguing that she shouldn't have to go, because she's team captain. Eventually Heather convinces Courtney to go after Gwen. After Sam beats Alejandro in the last round, the Villainous Vultures lose their second challenge in a row, but after Sam is exposed as a cheater for smuggling a few pieces of the pancakes into his pockets, the Vultures are declared the real winners and don't have to send anyone home. Moon Madness In the winner's cabin, Heather grows annoyed with Alejandro's whistling while he eats, and is shocked when he insults her by calling her "typical Heather", thinking he is losing interest in her. They continue to bicker before the challenge. After the blue harvest moon takes its effect on the island's wildlife, Heather pretends to be affected by it, acting the opposite of her personality, by hugging an alligator, startling the other vultures. Courtney and Gwen share a laugh at Heather's sudden change, calling her part "wolf". After the Vultures reach the rope bridge, Heather acts disappointed when Gwen decides to ditch them. They are then forced to tight rope the bridge after Scott accidentally destroys it with a beaver. When she loses her footing and falls, Alejandro catches her by the arm, prompting her to think he cares about her, and revealing her true nature. The villains win the challenge once again after Gwen and Courtney beat Mike to the finish line. During the elimination ceremony, Heather, along with the rest of her team, glares at Cameron when he switches teams. No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition While in the winner's cabin, Heather promises Cameron, recently switched from the Heroic Hamsters, that he'll be the next one going home, and insults his nerdy look. After seeing him bonding with Gwen, Heather promptly makes an alliance pact with Alejandro, although in the confessional she admits that she does not trust him at all. After the contestants arrive in the Fun Zone, Heather orders Alejandro to guard the Vulture's egg basket while she went out to look for eggs. Instead, she finds Courtney and Scott, telling them that Alejandro wants Scott eliminated, and to vote for Alejandro. While exploring the fun zone, she finds the hidden immunity statue hidden inside a mutated goat egg, and ultimately decides to hide it behind a rock, so that nobody will be able to find it. However, Alejandro sees everything, and steals the statue. When the Vultures lose the challenge and Heather returns to find the statue missing, she blames Chris. At the elimination ceremony, Heather is confident that Alejandro will get the boot, and is shocked when he plays the idol against her, voting her off. Because she had convinced everyone else to vote for Alejandro, not knowing that he had the immunity statue, Alejandro's vote against her was the only one that counted, causing her to get the Flush of Shame. Exclusive clip Heather finds herself in the Yukon after coming out through an ice hole that a local was ice fishing from. As she complains about her current situation, she fails to notice a pole in front of her and gets her tongue stuck on it. Suddenly, a polar bear approaches her from behind. The camera zooms out as the polar bear begins to attack her. The Final Wreck-ening Heather returns for the finale, and, along with the other eliminated contestants, is kept in an air tight fart balloon made by Owen. Mal ends up using his spaghetti launcher to free both her and Alejandro to help him in the challenge. However, Heather and Alejandro admit to having no interest in the prize and willingly accept Chris' rules. In the confessional, they both confess that they are now dating, while Heather sits on Alejandro's lap, and begin to kiss. When having to cross the radioactive acid, Mal tries to throw Heather in, but is stopped by Alejandro. After Mal leaves them and pole vaults kiss. ]] himself across, Heather and Alejandro use a wooden boat to float across on their own. When they reach the top, they begin kissing again, making Chris angry, and causing him to change up the rules so anyone can win the million, prompting Heather and Alejandro to start fighting. After Fang chases Alejandro away, Gwen hits Heather on the head with a large bamboo stick. Heather grows even angrier when the entire island sinks, claiming that shes been cheated out of the million once again. Interactions For more information, see Heather/Interactions. Trivia * Heather is the first contestant in Total Drama to win a season in the United States but not in Canada. * Heather has been in more episodes in the Total Drama series than any other contestant, being in a total of seventy-five episodes. * Despite her significant role in the main series, Heather was one of four campers not present in Camp TV. ** Interestingly, Gwen's name in Camp TV was originally supposed to be Heather. ** In Camp TV, Lindsay was originally intended to have Heather's present personality. ** Eva's original design also somewhat resembles Heather's. * She, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Scott, and Zoey are the only contestants to reach the final four more than once, doing it so in Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. ** In addition, Heather is currently one of the only three contestants on Total Drama to reach the final three more than once, the others being Owen and Zoey. * Heather is one of the few characters who possess more than one main design, having her original design with long hair, her bald state inTotal Drama Action, her short ponytail in Total Drama World Tour, and her long hair worn backwards in Total Drama All-Stars. Other characters include: Ezekiel, Mike, Dakota, Sierra, Lightning and Scarlett. * Heather is the first contestant to have the word "Queen" in her label. The second being Sugar, who is labeled "The Pageant Queen." ** Oddly enough, both have a mostly one-sided conflict with a "Princess." * Heather is one of only four contestants to qualify for four seasons, the others being Duncan, Lindsay, and Gwen. * She has won the most individual challenges out of every contestant, winning six individual challenges (seven, counting her ending ofHawaiian Punch). * Heather is responsible for more eliminations than any other contestant in Total Drama, having played a part in fourteen eliminations over the course of the series. ** She has directly eliminated Eva, Justin, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Izzy, Geoff, Gwen, Duncan, and Alejandro ** She indirectly eliminated DJ, Harold, Blaineley, and Cody. * Heather is one of the few characters to have their ethnicity verified, as she is confirmed to be Asian. * She has had ten hairstyles, more than any other character in the Total Drama series. * Heather has suffered several mishaps and near-death experiences, making her one of the most unfortunate contestants. * Heather is one of three antagonists to reach the final two, the other two being Alejandro and Mal. ** She is the only one among the three to reach the final two in the season she isn't the main antagonist. * Heather is one of four female contestants to be the highest ranking member of her team, with the others being Beth, Gwen (counting her ending of The Very Last Episode, Really!) and Zoey (counting her ending of The Final Wreck-ening). * Heather is one of eleven characters with a cleft chin, the others being Brick, Chef, Chris, Dakota, Geoff, Josh, Leonard, Rodney, Topher, and Trent. * Courtney's voice actor, Emilie-Claire Barlow, revealed in an interview that she originally auditioned to voice Heather, before being given the voice of Courtney. * Every single team that Heather has been on was the first team to win the challenge. * She is one of the nine characters who has been seen bald, with the others being Sierra, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Staci, Dakota, Chris, Chef, andDave. * Heather's name may originate from the 1989 American film, Heathers, centering on a group of popular high school students all named Heather. * She sings in the most songs in Total Drama World Tour, having sung in twenty songs. * She, along with Alejandro, Sierra, and Owen, is one of the few first generation contestants to make it to the final ten in every season that she participates in, without having to return. * If one counts Heather's ending, then she is the only contestant on Total Drama that has beaten everyone in the first three seasons, including the three newcomers. * Heather was the last female to make a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. * Total Drama All-Stars is the only season in which Heather does not achieve a single-digit ranking. * Heather is one of the six female contestants to have more than one boy attracted to her, the others being Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette,Anne Maria, and Jasmine. Gallery |-| TDAS= Miniheather.png Heatherfull.png Heatherfallall.png Heath2.png Heath1.png Heath3.png Heath4.png Heath5.png Heath6.png Heath7.png Heath8.png Heath10.png Heath11.png Heath12.png Heath13.png peanutGall.png Heath14.png Heath15.png Heath16.png Heath17.png Heath18.png Heath19.png Heath20.png Heath21.png Heath22.png Heath23.png Heath25.png Eliminated from Total Drama: All Stars Category:Male Players Category:Female Players Category:Female Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Living Villains Category:Friend of the villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:In Love Category:Master Manipulator